Winter's Melody
by Opalwings915
Summary: What if Jack had a friend to help him whenever he needed, even when he faces the challenge to be guardian? Meet Melody, bringer and protector of music, who helps Jack discover himself. Follow her as she has the adventure of her immortal life. Will contain the movie, romance, swearing,and such!


**Hey! Opal here! Ok, here is how it is going to go! This is a story about Jack Frost (*swoon*) sorry! But he is Hot!**

**Jack: Hey Opal! What are you doing?**

**Me: GAH! JACK! ^/^ **

**Jack: *raises eyebrow***

**Me: …Um…I am explaining the story! Ok, this is the story… basically a hundred years after Jack first woke up and he is saddened (Why did I say 'saddened'…?*shrug*) and he soon finds a girl named Melody, who ironically is the person that observes, protects and influences music. She isn't believed in because no-one really knows about her. All the credit is taken by Apollo, who doesn't like her. She understands him and can see him. This is how they met and their little adventure. This includes the movie with my own little twists. Hey jack? Want to do the disclaimers?**

**Jack:…Ok…Opal doesn't own Rise of the guardians, they belong to DreamWorks. She only owns Melody.**

**Me: Yay! Hope you enjoy the story and if you haven't seen the movie yet…*sinister* Go watch it… *happy mood* see you guys later! *runs off***

The snow really is beautiful, especially when you just need some time to think.

The early town of Burgesses, a lone figure stood up on the roof of a house made of mud, straw, and wood. Judging by his figure, it was a male teenager who wasn't exactly the strongest boy around the block. He wore only a blue hoodie and a pair of ripped up pair of brown pants. His silvery-white hair ruffled in the winter wind as he leaned against his staff staring up at the moon. His icy blue eyes regarded the moon with wonder and pleading.

_Man in Moon, why don't you tell me what to do. All you told me was my name, Jack Frost, nothing else….What do I do? _

The moon didn't answer.

Jack just turned away with a sad look in his eyes. The snow began to fall at a faster rate as he stared at the dirt road in front of him. He was about to fly off toward his 'home' when he heard a voice…a girl's voice.

Jack was strangely interested on who was singing such a beautiful tune. There were no words, but the notes alone were one of the most beautiful things he has witnessed. The tune was soft and blended in with the wind, at least to the humans. Jack Frost wasn't exactly human, was he?

He tilted his head in the direction of the music and jumped from rooftop to rooftop till he got to the edge of the forest. His forest.

The frost covered trees swayed in the wind slightly as the sweet voice continued. Jack paused, staring at the frosty leaves, the frozen bark, and the silver crystals that everybody dubbed 'snowflakes'. These were all his doing. His creations.

He turned toward the voice again and leaped up into the trees, jumping from branch to branch. He followed the voice till he reached a frozen lake. His lake.

Leaning against one of the trees next to the lake…was a girl.

She couldn't be more then 17 at the most. She had one of those timeless faces, the one where you could never tell her age. She had long, dark, almost black, wavy hair that fell to her back. She had caramel colored skin and it contrasted perfectly against her hair. She wasn't tall in the least; she was rather short, standing at 4'11. She wore only a simple white dress that had designs done in gold and silver around the bottom of her dress, the V-neck, and the long sleeves that opened up at the wrist. She wore a silver charm that looked like a heart that was made up of a treble clef and a bass clef*. Her eyes were a mixture of many different colors; all of the colors of the rainbow in them. All in all, she was very beautiful.

She was still singing her little tune as she stared at the lake, seemingly not noticing Jack. As she ended with the last note, Jack decided it was time for his presence to be known.

He jumped down from the branch he was sitting on, onto the lake. As soon as he set foot on the ice, frost started to spread all across the lake toward the girl. She seemed surprised as the frost traveled toward her in little designs that can't be seen anywhere else. She looked across the lake to see the stature of a boy leaning on some-sort-of staff …standing on top of the lake.

He looked 18 with snowy-white hair and a mischievous look in his eyes. He grinned weakly from across the lake. "And to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked in a curious/concerned way. He was already felt protective of her and he hadn't even met her yet! And she seemed to be able to see him too! She has to be like him.

She stared at him, wondering if she should trust him at all. He seemed to be someone who wouldn't hurt her, but then again, looks can be deceiving.

"Who are you?" said both teens.

The young girl blushed a slight pink. "Well…my name is Melody, protector of music…your turn," she said with a slight grin.

Jack let out a full out grin at that and answered, "My name is Jack Frost, bringer of winter, and would you mind if I asked you what you are doing in my home?" Melody let out a small gasp as she realized that she was technically trespassing.

"I am so sorry, I didn't realize…I'm sorry," she said biting her lips as she looked up at the icy blue eyes.

Jack look slightly shocked at the apology. He wasn't used to being talked to like that. When you are alone for 100 years, having no-one to talk to, you don't really know how to deal with these kinds of things.

"Oh, no…it's alright…I just wanted to ask why you picked here, of all places, to come to. Not a lot of people come here any ways."

Melody gave a small laugh at that. "I can't imagine why no-one would want to come here in the first place. It is so beautiful and peaceful here…" she trailed off looking at the lake and the forest surrounding it.

Jack nodded, noticing that she didn't answer his question. He kept quiet though. It wasn't his right to pry into her life. But when had that ever stopped him?

"I like it here. This is the place makes me feel like home," he said while looking around. He then frowned as he realized that he was talking about this to a total stranger.

"Why are you here?"

She stiffened for a split second before she whispered, "I had nowhere else to go." She turned a little teary eyed as she was obviously remembering painful memories. Jack was searching for something to change the subject. He then had an idea. Granted, it was a very crazy idea and he might regret it some day (probably not) but it was both in her and his best interests.

"What about if you stay here?" he blurted out before he could stop himself. She looked up in utter shock. "Why?..." she asked suspiciously. She had her reasons. "Well," he said with a somewhat hesitant tone, ", you said you have nowhere to go and it wouldn't be good in my conscience to let you leave."

A silence formed around the lake as the words sunk it.

Jack thought that she wasn't going to answer when she murmured something. "What?" he asked. She lifted her head smiling, "Well it seems I don't have a choice…do I?" She topped it with a grin that could rival Jack's own.

This was the start of a beautiful friend ship and in the days, weeks, months, years, and centuries to come, it would only grow stronger.

**Chapter over and done with! Okay, here are a few things I want to say **

**1. I just finished my midterms yesterday (Uhh!) any ways that is the reason I haven't been updating for a while. **

**2 I am almost done with the 2****nd**** chapter of the story 'Harry and Rose Potter and the books'…I just had a lot of stuff to do and I wasn't able to write the story in a while. T-T I am so sorry.**

**If you want to know what the necklace looks like, you can search it on Google.**

**I hope you all have a happy holiday season and I wish you the best! Gotta go! See ya'll soon! *runs out the door to go out in the cold weather***


End file.
